A Day Without Rain
by hausofpompeo
Summary: Meredith and Derek are high school teachers and suddenly something changes in their lives
1. Author Notes

Author Notes

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or its characters. This is not a real story. I'm just a bored fangirl.

Cover photos from mygreyscaps and cappinggreys

I'll be more than happy if you leave a comment and vote.


	2. Meredith Grey

Meredith Grey

It was a late Sunday night and her first day working at the new school was coming. She only knew one co-worker, the one who recommended her to work there, but she wouldn't be there on Monday.

Meredith was nervous, filled with expectations about this new job. She was a Literature and English teacher and was only 29 years-old.

She looked at her clock and it was only 4:40AM which meant that she still had plenty of time to sleep but she couldn't. Classes would start 1PM but she got up anyway and went to the kitchen to prepare some coffee. Her husband was sleeping and she didn't want to wake him up so she closed the bedroom door and left. She sat in front of the TV and turned it on. There was nothing good to watch, so she picked a DVD of one of her favorite singers, Belo. Most of the people didn't like that man but she did, and enjoyed her time was alone to watch it.

She sung during the whole concert until she heard a noise coming from the bathroom, meaning that Phillip was wake.

They had a big fight two days before and weren't speaking to each other since then. She pretended to be asleep and heard him leaving and locking the front door. After that she grabbed her phone and read a message from her mom wishing a good day, replied it and put them photos away.

She looked at the clock once again and it was only 9am so she decided that a nap would be the best thing to do.

The alarm was screaming at 12am and she only had half hour to get ready and leave. She ran into the shower, washed her hair with a lavender shampoo and conditioner, put some perfume on and chose a thin red blouse, a black legging golden flat shoes and some bracelets matching her earrings, necklace and wristwatch.

The car keys where in her purse with the all stuff she needed so she locked the front door and went on her way to Seattle Grace High School.

***Comments and reviews make my day***


	3. Derek Shepherd

Derek Shepherd

The alarm was sounding on his desk but he couldn't get up.  
It was 11am but he had a long night planning what to do on his first day.

He was 31 years-old and already had two master degrees in Maths and was just about to start working as a teacher in another high school in Seattle.

He had one brother, one sister and two sons, who lived in Germany with their mother, so they used to visit each other him once a year.

Derek finally got up, went straight to the bathroom, took a quick shower, put some perfume on his neck then dressed up like he always did: a social shirt with a pair of jeans and nike sneakers.

He looked at the clock and it was 12am but he still had to pick the ferryboat and a take cab to arrive at Seattle Grace High School in time.

Once Derek got there he heard someone calling for him.  
"Derek Shepherd? I'm Richard Webber. Welcome!"  
Richard Webber was the principal at the school.  
"Nice to meet you and thank you!"  
Webber gave him a handshake, the key to his locker and explained how things worked there.

He was seeing all kinds of people but none of them were interesting so he grabbed his folder and started to look for a place to sit when everyone started to get up and go to their classes.

***Comments and reviews make my days***


	4. Long Hard Look

Long Hard Look

Meredith got there quickly because there was no traffic at all at this tome of the day so she parked her car and got in the elevator and went straight to the Principal's office.

His name was Richard Webber, but for her, he was more than just a boss. Her mother, Ellis Grey, who was also a teacher, used to date that man when she was younger and her father left them. They hadn't seen each other since Richard left her mother when she was 5, so it'd be quite a reunion.

She was nervous, but also very excited about the whole thing, so without concern she knocked on the door of his office.

"Richard Webber? Hi, I'm Meredith Grey, the Literature teacher. We spoke on the phone and you asked me to stop by."

"Hello Meredith. Come on in and take a sit." He said looking deeply into her eyes, remembering about when she was little.  
She sat in a chair in front of his desk, heard all he had to say about her routine and he gave her the keys to her locker.

Meredith got them, opened it to left the material she wouldn't need and had a little fight it the keys trying to lock the locker.

Richard saw that she was having problems and decided to give her a hand but then saw that the other new teacher had just arrived so he had to greet him.

Webber' secretary pointed to Derek where he has so his eyes met Meredith's. There was an intense, a long hard look between them. He was about to ask her if she needed help but the principal called for him so he walked into his office.

There were still 15 more minutes until the classes start so she decided to sit and check her phone.  
She saw some messages from Cristina, her ex-co worker and best friend and some from Phillip but decided to ignore them because she didn't want to get upset and stressed.

While she was texting Cristina, who was worried about her and the very first day in a different school, a man, who was apparently lost approached her. She didn't look at him at first because she was still texting but when she did she saw him again, the man from the locker and she admitted that he was quite attractive but she ignored it and got up trying to catch the elevator to go downstairs because classes were about to start.

She didn't know but that man was the new Mathematics teacher and was actually very lost.

As she ran to catch the elevator, the doors were already closing so she would have to wait.  
Patrick looked at that scene and gave a laugh because she was pretty cute and seemed lost too.

She was furious because she didn't get into the elevator so looked back trying to see what she could do. When she did that Patrick was still looking at her so their eyes met again.

The doors opened and she pretended that none of that had just happened and went straight to her classroom.

***Comments and reviews are really important to me***


	5. Whoa is Me

Whoa Is Me

As soon as the elevator door closed, Derek heard someone saying his name. It was Mark Sloan, an English teacher.

Mark was a handsome man, with blue eyes, dark blonde hair and beard, tall and with a great sense of humor.

They had known each other because of a friend in common, Addison Montgomery, a history teacher, who also worked there.

Derek dated Addison for a few months but in the end, it wasn't working out very well so they thought that a breakup would be the best solution.

"I can't believe that you're working here!" Said Mark, who was really excited about that situation.

"This place needed some beautiful people so Richard offered me a job and I accepted it." Both laughed and they greeted with a hug.

"How long has it been? 8, 9 years? And I'm still more handsome than you." Said Eric with a smile on his face.

"Ha ha, yes, you think so." Said Derek sarcastically.

"Are you going downstairs? I'm going to the 3rd floor. I know that there will be a Maths teacher with me but I don't know if it's you or the other one, her name is Lexie Grey but I've never worked with her before."

"No one told me that I'd share classes today so probably it's her. By the way, you said her name was Grey. Is she blonde? I mean is she wearing red today?"

Derek's heart started to beat faster when he thought about Meredith, even tough he didn't even knew her name.

"Not that I know. I mean she's brunette and died her hair recently but I met her this morning and she was in a black dress but only if she changed clothes or something." Eric could feel that Derek was interested in that lady he was describing but he didn't say a word.

"Oh okay. Richard told me to go to the 1st floor so I'm gonna use the stairs, bit we can catch up later!"

"Of course! Good luck!"

Derek went to his classroom trying not to think about that woman but as soon as he got there, Meredith were talking to some students and entered on her classroom so he didn't have a chance to speak with her again.

***Comments and reviews are really important to me***


	6. The Lady in Red

The Lady in Red

They were all in the auditorium. Mark got a sit to Derek right next to him, Addison and Lexie.

Once he got in, look for the lady in red was the first thing that came into his mind. He'd thought of her all day long and just couldn't stop it from coming.

"Derek! Right over here!"  
Addison screamed his name with excitement.

They hadn't met each other for a long time. After they slipped over, Derek moved to New York and lived there for 6 years before going back to Seattle.

"Hey guys. Thanks for the chair" he said while greeting Addison.

"Derek, this is Lexie Grey. We worked together today and she's also with Maths.

"Nice to meet you!" He said thinking about that last name.

Meanwhile Meredith was trying to find a place to sit and found a chair 2 rows in front of them next to Alex Karev, the Geography teacher.  
Earlier, Alex saw her in a break between classes and went to talk to her.  
They kept talking for about 30 minutes and he invited her to go out for a drink but she wasn't very interested on him like he was. She needed to make friends and that was an opportunity, so she said yes.

As she was walking, Derek couldn't take his eyes of her.  
Grey. It wasn't very common so they should be related in some way. It didn't come out of his mind so he decided to ask Lexie.

"I don't want to be creepy or anything, but do you know the other Grey? That lady in red who's sat right there?"

"She's my half-sister. But we're not very close. I mean we talked a few times but she lived in Boston, we didn't grow up together and met a few years ago, but she's really nice! It's good you asked because I need to go there and talk to her! I knew she'd start working here but I didn't see her earlier!"

Their dad was married to Meredith's mother but left them when she was 4. So he got married again with Susan and had 2 daughters, Molly and Lexie. Tatcher Grey didn't speak to them since he left so Meredith never met her sisters when she was little.

Derek felt sorry for her but it didn't change what he was thinking. He just wanted to go talk to her.


	7. I Will Be There

I Will Be There

As soon as people started to leave the auditorium, Lexie saw Meredith getting up and decided to approach her.

"Hey you! It's been a while!" She said with a big smile on her face.

"Lexie! Hey! I didn't know you were working here"

"Yeah, it's my second year here but my first one teaching. I graduated in Maths last year and came to work here."

"We're totally different. Me and maths... Hmm no. It doesn't work very well." Meredith said laughing.

"So I'm going out with some friends now, wanna join?"

"Yes, please. Alex asked me out and I need to know people here but I'm not into him. I'll tell him that I'm going on with you instead."

"We're going to this bar named Asia's. You just need to cross the street and it's right next to the market."

"Okay I'll meet you there!"

Meredith went to find Alex. He was a nice guy but not her type and apparently Lexie wasn't friend of him so she wouldn't be the one to invite him to go to the bar and as they were sisters he had to understand.

"Alex! I was looking for you all over this place." Meredith was a little bit nervous but

"Here am I. Ready to go?"

"So, there's a thing. I just ran into my sister and she's also a teacher here. She invited me for a drink and since we don't speak to each other for months I feel like I have to go. But we can grab a drink any time soon!"

"You're blowing me off for a chick. I'll get over it." He said laughing and wasn't mad at her at all.

Meredith went straight to the first floor and once she got out of the elevator Derek was standing there. Like he knew she was going to come out.  
They made some eye contact but when he was about to talk to her his phone started ringing.


	8. Thank You

Thank You

"Derek Shepherd" He answered the phone wishing it didn't ring.

"Where are you? We've been waiting for 40 minutes, you just need to cross the street. Is it too hard, Mr. Shepherd?" It was Mark. He knew that Meredith was about to show up there and also knew that Derek was interested on her so it'd be a perfect chance for him to get to know her.

"I'm going. By the way, I just saw Meredith." He said whispering.

"Okay. I don't care. Just come here."  
And he hang up.

Derek did what Mark said and went to Asia's.  
When he got there Mark and Lexie were sat in a table on the corner and she waved to him so he could see them.

"Finally. We thought you wouldn't show up. We'll have a little something for you in a while." Lexie was excited. She had a chance to become closer to her sister and she loved to help people when it was about love or stuff like that. Anything that involved feelings.

They kept talking for about 40 minutes when Ellen showed up.

She was trying to find Lexie but couldn't because they sat on the couch, that was in the corner so she tried to find a place in front of the bar. Coincidentally, Derek was going to fill up the glasses for them.

He looked at her and found a place to sit and observe, meanwhile, Joe, the bartender was taking her order. "Straight tequila, really? You're going to be sorry in the morning"

"I'm always sorry in the morning" She giggled.

Derek decided to finally go there and try to talk to Meredith. He had no idea that Lexie'd invited her that night so he wanted to take the risk.

"Double Scotch Single Malt, please"  
He ordered and sat right next to her.

"So... Is this a good place to hang out?" He cleared his throat and started flirting.

"I wouldn't know. Never have been here before." She was trying not to make eye contact again with him.

"Oh you know what I haven't either. First time here. I'm new in town"

Meredith didn't want to talk to him because she knew that there was a connection between them and didn't want to get involved with anyone from work.

"Huh you're ignoring me." He took a deep breath.

"Trying to." She said and smiled a little.

"You shouldn't ignore me"

"Hm why not?"

"Because I'm someone you get to know to love" He said confident, with a big smile on his face.

"Really?"

"Oh yes!"

"So if I know you, I'll love you?"  
She said with a ironic voice.

"Oh yes."

"You really like yourself huh?"

They stopped for a moment. Actually they didn't but they thought they did. Their world just stopped. It was just the two of them. No one else. Until Mark approached.

"Hey man, aren't you coming to rejoin us?" He didn't see that Meredith was there

"I was but"

Derek didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because Lexie saw Meredith and ran to give her a hug, and on that minute, Mark realized that he may had screwed up things a little bit.


	9. Fallin'

Fallin'

Once Mark interrupted them, Lexie started to think. She knew Meredith was married but wouldn't say a word because she didn't know what was going on and apparently nothing was going on between them.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were talking. It was nothing. I'll go home and talk to you later."  
Mark was trying to undo what he had done but it wasn't possible.

In that minute, Meredith's phone started to ring. She looked at it at read 'Phillip Bay'. It was her husband. She actually had forgotten about him all day and was having a great time with Derek, even though she wouldn't admit that to herself. She didn't know what she was going to do. Answer or not. Her heart didn't want to, it wanted her to stay there with Derek all night long, but she was rational and knew that she would avoid possible problems taking that call.

"Meredith Grey." She used a cold voice.

"Hey, it's me. It's late and I just wanted to know if you are coming home. I'm gonna order some food."  
She listened to what he had to say, but didn't feel like going home.

"No, I'm gonna find a place to say, maybe at Lexie's. Thanks for calling." And she rang up.

Meredith couldn't think of a reason for this. It was the beginning of 2013 and she knew that Phillip wasn't happy and she wasn't either. They met in 2008 because a friend in common introduced them, dated for 2 years when he proposed. She said yes but when it was all arranged she decided to call it off. For her, it'd be the best thing to do. But then in the end of 2012 they finally got married.  
They've been married for 3 months but she couldn't feel that love anymore. He didn't make her smile every time she looked at him, she didn't have a reason to go home except fatigue after a long day at work, they're had constantly fights about everything and she also felt like she wasn't the world to him anymore.

Derek noticed that Meredith wasn't okay. She had a empty look on her face and some tears that were about to drop. Cry in public wasn't a thing for her, she wouldn't accept that, mostly after her first day at work. she was meeting new people so there wasn't a place to have a breakdown. She wiped out the teardrops and asked for another tequila shot.

"So you said that if I know you, I'll love you. That's interesting. I wish I was this confident." She said like none of that 'husband incident' had just happened.

"That's right." Both laughed and they stared at each other for a moment.

"So what's your story?" Derek was trying to return from where he stopped when Mark interrupted.

"I don't have a story, I'm just a girl on the bar."

"I'm just a guy on the bar."

They couldn't stop that. She was falling for him, even though she knew it wouldn't be a good thing.  
He had nothing to do with her problems with her husband and was also falling for her and wouldn't interfere in way things were going.

"I normally don't do this but do you want to hangout sometime after work? We could have dinner or something."

Meredith knew what she was doing. She asked him out and didn't regret it at all.

"Sure. There's only a thing. I work late on Thursdays and Fridays so if you want to don't want to wait for me I'd understand.

"That wouldn't be a problem. I can stay there. I have some work to do so that's fine."

"It's a date then. Is this Thursday okay for you?"

"Sure. That'll be a pleasure, Mr. Shepherd." She said giggling.

He looked at the clock and it was almost 2AM. He had to wake up at 5AM on the next morning but didn't want to leave her there.

"Meredith, I hate to say that but I have to go and call a cab. If it was my choice, I'd stay here for the rest of the night but I have to work tomorrow at 6."

"Oh god. I'm sorry. I didn't know it was this late. Do you want a ride? I mean, I don't know where you live but my car is parked at school so.."

"I can't refuse that. So yes."

He left some cash at the bar and followed her on the way to SGHS.  
Once they got there, the doorman was about to leave, opened the gate for them and ask her to knock the door and it'd lock automatically.

They got in but it was too dark. All the lights were off so she grabbed her phone and turned the flashlight on.

"Stay with me because I'm not a big fan of the dark. The car is right over there." She said while trying to find his arm to grab.

***Comments and reviews make my days***


	10. The Closer You Get

The Closer You Get

"Damn it. I can't find my keys. Derek, hold it straight because I need some light." Meredith was nervous about that situation.  
She was alone, in the dark, with the man she had a crush on.

"Do you want me to try to find it?" He asked trying to calm her down.

"Yes, please. I always have trouble trying to find things."

She gave him her purse, he sat down on the sidewalk and turned his phone's flashlight on. It was right there, the keys, but she was so nervous just to be with him that she couldn't find it.

"Right here Lady. We won't need to sleep here tonight." He handled the situation calmly and gave her the keys.

"I'm so stupid, I'm sorry. Come on in." She opened the doors and moved some things that were in the passenger seat to the backseat.

"That's comfy. I like it. Can I open the window? I like the wind blowing in my face."

"Sure. Go ahead. I won't judge you. Just kidding. I will."

She was comfortable making fun of him and he was liking it.  
It was like they were friends for a long time.  
They laughed and talked all the way until his place. They lived close to each other. His apartment was in the Main Street and hers 4 blocks away from there.

"Thanks for the ride, Meredith. Actually, it was really nice to meet you."

"It was a pleasure. I don't know how we never met before. But I had an amazing night. Thanks for everything."

He went closer to her, gave a kiss on her forehead and left the car.  
In reality, he wanted to kiss her. That's all he wanted but he wasn't sure that she wanted to. She was married but he felt like she didn't care about it but he couldn't risk their friendship.

Meredith watched him entering the building. She wanted to get off the car and run to him but she knew she couldn't. Not like that. It wasn't about her husband but she wasn't 100% sure that he wanted her the way she wanted him.

Both spent the night wondering the same thing like fools. It was Monday, Meredith didn't work on Tuesday and Derek on Wednesday so they'd only see each other Thursday night, their date so they were counting the days.

As soon as Derek parked his car Mark showed up in the window.

"Tell me. How was last night?"

"Nothing happened. She's married. Nothing will happen. I mean we're friends now bit nothing more than that."

"Oh come on. That look on her face? She likes you and you like her too. I'm not saying that it wouldn't be wrong but there's something between you two."

They kept talking, entered the building and went straight to the lockers. Derek needed some sheets of paper to print exercises for his class. He asked the receptionist but she didn't have it so told him to go to the principal's office because he would definitely have some. When he entered Richard's office he was talking on the phone so made a signal for Derek to wait for a minute. He sat there and started looking around the office. He noticed a photo of Richard and a woman, but apparently she wasn't his wife and she looked very similar to Meredith Grey.

"Is everything okay, Mr. Shepherd?" Webber asked with a not very friendly voice.

"Yes it is. I just needed some sheets of paper to print exercises but no one had so they told me to come here."

"Sure. Here it is. Look, it's none of my business but I heard some people commenting about you and Meredith Grey. It's not recommendable date people from work and I'm not going to interfere or fire any of you, but I think it's my job to alert you about that."

Richard wasn't pissed of or anything but he had dated Meredith's mother, Ellis Grey, when both worked there and he was the reason why her father left her mother, so as he knew she was married, he didn't want it to happen to her as well.

"I don't know what you've heard but Meredith and I are just friends. I met her sister yesterday and she introduced us."  
Derek was pissed. People were gossiping about him and Meredith when nothing happened.

"I didn't want to make any awkward situation so I'm sorry if I did. If you need anything else it's just knock on the door."

"Thanks Webber."

Derek walked out and closed the door. He couldn't understand why people loved to gossip about these things. He couldn't get it, it was his personal life, his business and no one had nothing with that. He wanted to call Meredith yo know how she was dealing with her husband but it was to soon. They didn't have this intimacy yet.

***Comments and votes are really important for me to know your opinions :) ***


	11. Before It Breaks

That Tuesday was taking a while to end. To both of them.

Derek wanted to go home more than anything. He felt alone in that place without Meredith, even that was only the second day of work.

Meredith was working at home. Once she got back on the night before her husband was waiting for her on the couch.

"Where the hell where you? It's almost 3 in the morning on a Monday night and you just got home now. What the fuck is going on? Are you cheating on me? Tell me."

Meredith had never seen him like that before. He was red, exploding with anger.

"I was at the bar, with my sister that I haven't seen for ages and a few friends that I made today. You should be happy for me and not wanting to kill me. If I was cheating on you do you really think that I'd come back home knowing that you'd be awaked? Really? You think I'm that stupid? I expected more from you Phill."

She was mad inside, but not because he was angry or anything. She was tired of all that stuff. She didn't want to give him explanations even though she knew that he wasn't 100% wrong as her husband.

"Okay. I'm sorry. It's just..." He took a deep breath

"I think you don't love me anymore. Or at least it's not like it was before. I feel like a care much more about you that you care about me. I miss you Meredith. I miss when we were deeply in love. You used to want to come home after work to see me, to stay with me. You liked to spend time with me and now I feel like you're avoiding me. You're always at work or working at home or at Cristina's. I know you don't see each other like you used to but come on, I'm your husband, the man you said you'd love until we die. "

There were some tears on his eyes but he didn't want to cry.

"I'm sorry Phill. I really am. I still love you but like you said I don't think we are like we used to be. We were the perfect couple, we were always happy but you know that we haven't been like that for a while. Since I came back from Dubai your relationship is not the same and I don't blame you. I can't tell what's going on."

She was sad. For real. Even not being in love with him like she has been in the past she cared about him, at the end of the day, he was her friend.

"Come here." He opened his arms and offered her a hug.

They hugged for a while, as long as she felt safe in his arms, she didn't want it to happen. She rather be mad because if things stayed like that she wouldn't be able to go out with Derek like everything was normal in two days.

She was fallin for him and she knew that she couldn't be a bitch with her husband, who was still in love with her.

"I can't. I don't know what's going on but it's with me. I swear it's not about you Phillip but I can't sleep here tonight. We have issues that we have to solve before we pretend that nothing's happening. We can't do it anymore. Postpone things. This is wrong and not like a marriage should be, you know that. I'm going to stay at Cristina's and we can talk tomorrow when I get back from work."

She took his arms off her and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Patrick was on her head. She couldn't stop it. And the situation with Phillip wasn't helping so go to Cristina's would be the best thing to do.

"Oh Mer you're kidding me. I really thought everything was okay but I want to understand what the problem is. Yes I got that you're distant and we both changed but don't you want to get back to the way it was before? You're postponing things now going out."

"Want to resolve things now? Ok. I have no idea what happened but I'm feeling just the way I was when I decided to call off our wedding and I'm thinking over and over again if we should be together by now. We have different interests and you know that."

After she said that she realized what she have done. She was telling the truth but it'd hurt her husband. She could never say that she was in love with a man she just met. It wouldn't be rational. But she was. Maybe love at the first sight.

"Are you saying we should have never gotten married?"

Phillip's eyes filled up with tears. He couldn't believe in what she was saying. Meredith was the love of his life.

"No. I don't know Phillip. I just don't. I'm confused."

Meredith sat in the couch and stared down trying to figure out what to do.

"Do you want to take a break? Couple's therapy? There are options. We can do it. I love you, Meredith Grey. I really do and I think that deep down you love me too. Think about the day we got married. We were so happy. When you were walking down the isle with that big smile on your face. The look of joy in your eyes. How can it be gone by now?"

He sat next to her and held her hand.

"Please stay. I don't want you to leave me. Please Meredith."

"Let's go to bed then. I can't discuss with you now. I'm too tired."

She grabbed his hand and went to the bedroom. Her PJs were in the closet but she decided to take a shower first. Once she got in she heard some noises on the bathroom door.

"Can I join you?" Phillip was half naked and had a look on his face that she hadn't seen for a long time.

*Comments and reviews make my days :)*


	12. Drifting

Guys I'm so sorry for talking a while to update this but I can barely breath at school now so I'm doing my best and I'll try to post another one tomorrow㈎9

His eyes were hungry. He was desperate, he need her.

She saw his erection covered by his underwear and tried not to think about it because she wasn't in the mood for sex. At least not with him.

"I just want to take a quick shower. No big deal. So it's better to do it alone."

Meredith answered his question but she was lying. Of course she wanted sex but she was thinking and didn't want her husband.

"So I'm going to wait for you in bed."

Phillip was horny. They haven't had sex for a while so he was willing for his wife.

Meredith got of the shower and put the PJs on. When she went to bed Phillip was in the kitchen so it'd be the best moment to lay down and don't get disturbed.

"I'm back, honey."

Phillip entered the room and saw her. Meredith was asleep. He couldn't understand why she was acting like that but didn't want to wake her up so he just laid down next to her and felt asleep.

On the next day Meredith got up really early. It was 5:30am and she was ready to go to work, even though she only needed to be there at 1pm. She looked over and over again to her phone and all she wanted to do was call Derek. She had thought of him all night long and Wednesday wasn't his day at school so they'd only see each other on their date.

She got her car keys and went to the garage. She didn't know why but she was feeling suffocated just being around Phillip. She needed some distraction so she went to her favorite coffee shop, Starbucks, which coincidentally was right next to Derek's apartment.

Once she got there she ordered the usual, a Frapuccino Mocha with a chocolate muffin.

It wasn't very healthy but it was her last concern in that moment. She was hoping for him to go downstairs and enter that coffee shop so she could at least see him but he didn't show up.

Derek was at his apartment doing absolutely nothing. He'd been awake all might long thinking about that thing that one day might be a relationship, but every time he thought about it the *husband issue* came into his mind.

In theory he had nothing to do with the fact that she was married but he would feel guilty if something happened between them and there was a husband in the middle of the story and he also didn't want to be a home wrecker.

He picked up his phone and stared at it for a while. He needed to talk to her before the date. It wouldn't be fair to Phillip and he was putting himself in his position because if one day Meredith became his girlfriend or something he didn't want to be cheated on. It was stronger than him, the crush or passion. He didn't know what was the feeling but he knew that he needed a coffee and bagels from Starbucks so he decided to go downstairs and eat something.

In the elevator he checked his phone once again to see if there was any news from Meredith, even though it would be a surprise if she'd sent a message.

It was 6:30am and the line was huge. People were going to work so that place was a mess. Having an apartment so close had it benefits. He knew all the employees who worked there, the manager was his friend and he always get discounts. But another thing was a table. He always sat in the same table. It was next to the window and had two couches.

As he put his feet there one man screamed asking if he would like the usual and he said yes while walking on his way to the table.

He saw a tiny feet and a blonde hair falling over the back of the little part of the couch. His heart stopped for about 5 seconds because it could be only one person. Meredith Grey.

Please leave comments and vote!


	13. Reunited

This one is a short one but I hope you like it! I have a thousands things to do tonight. I'll try to update it asap! ㈎9

Her hair smelled like lavender. She wasn't wearing any makeup, had a frapuccino in one hand and her phone in the other. The muffin was on the table and she was looking through the window but wasn't seeing anything. Her thoughts were about the fight with Phillip and about Derek. It was a confusing thing. One moment is about her husband and in the other is about the man she has more than just a crush on.

She couldn't control her heart and was trying to be rational and stop thinking about Derek but for some reason, everything reminded her of that hot mathematics teacher.

She looked at her clock and saw that it was only 8am so she could stay there for a few hours.

"What a pleasure to have you sat on my favorite table, Mrs. Grey. I didn't expect to see you around before our date." Derek said laughing because he scared her.

Meredith jumped out of the couch when she recognized that voice; her heart started to beat faster.

"Hello Mr. Shepherd.

Well you know, as I know that you aways come here I decided to stop by hoping that would happen a coincidence like that." There was nothing that would make her happier than seeing him at that moment but she used a ironic tone to pretend it wasn't a big deal.

"I'm glad I have such an importance in you life. I hope it permits me to join you. Can I?" He didn't wait for the answer and sat next to her giving a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm happy you're here" She gave him a little smile but he could see in her eyes that there was something wrong.

"I know you don't like talking about feeling but I noticed that you're not fine."

"Derek I can't." She sipped her drink and continued.

"I had another big fight with Phillip and things are getting completely different now. I need someone to talk about it. I mean, I like you, I really do but I can't talk to you about these things. I never see my best friend and we're always busy and the schedules don't let us have some time together. I'm sorry." Meredith was really sorry. She knew that he wanted t help but she also knew that they had a date on the next day and how could she talk to him about her husband?

"Oh I'm the one who has to be sorry. There are lines and I just crossed one. But I want you to know that you can talk to me, I'm a good listener and I'm your friend, Meredith. I like you and I care about you, so if you want to, you can talk to me."

Derek wasn't upset. He knew that their situation was kinda awkward. In reality, the whole history was weird. She was married, had a fight with her husband, would have a date with her co-worker, the one who was asking about her marriage issues.

"Okay I was rude. I'm sorry. I feel bad now and it's your fault." She said laughing to break the tension.

"Take me for a ride, Derek. I want to get out of here and forget about all of these things." she continued.

"Right away, Mrs. Just tell me where you want to go that I'll take you there."

*Comments and votes are really important to me :)*


	14. I Think We're Alone Now

Here it goes a brand new chapter! I hope you like this one and I'll try to update it asap! ㈎9

They got into the car and Meredith didn't know where she wanted to go, but she knew that she wanted to be with him, no matter where, she just wanted him. She forgot about all of her problems. She forgot about work, husband, family and mostly, she forgot about her rational side. She didn't care about it. Things didn't need to be like they should logically be. Her emotional side was showing, she was feeling butterflies in her stomach, her heart was beating faster and she couldn't control any reaction.

"Hey I wanna know where we're going so I can drive." Derek said laughing.

Meredith was there but at the same time she wasn't, at least, her mind wasn't.

"Oh what? I don't know. Take me to you favorite place." She said without thinking. She was asking him to take her to his favorite place but she didn't know what she wanted. Actually she knew. She wanted him, she wanted to kiss him, she wanted to be his.

"It may take a while until we get there. Don't you want to do it some other day? I mean I really want you to go there with me but I know you've to work today."

She came back to the reality. What was she doing? She was married, she wanted another man and had to work in 4 hours.

"You're right. We can go for a walk in the park if you want to. I don't know. It's not a big deal but I like that place."

"Not bad. I like there too. Sometimes I jog there in the mornings." Derek really thought it was a good place to go so started driving.

He was parking the car and she was sat waiting for him under a tree. She was mad with Phillip and had a feeling that he was seeing another woman but never said anything to anything about it to anyone and it was killing her inside.

"Hey you! Wanna go for a walk?" Derek said with joy in his eyes. She could clearly see that him wanted her too.

Meredith didn't want to. There were a couple next to them so she wouldn't make any move.

"Not really. We could sit here. Talk a little bit. At least here is not crowded like Starbucks was."

As soon as she said that the couple got up and started to walk away.

"You're right. And I think we're alone now. So.."

She didn't let him finish the sentence. She knew that both of them wanted that so she went straight to the point. She planted a kiss on his lips but not just any kiss, a passionate one. He opened his mouth and let her tongue in. The kiss started to get intense. Their hearts were beating faster, he could feel hers and she could feel his. They didn't want to stop it, they wanted more they broke the kiss when a kid's ball feel right next to Derek's foot.

"Meredith, is that what you really want?" Derek was more than happy but as soon as they stopped he thought about her husband, about what would happen, if she would tell him, if he would be a home wrecker.

"Yes, I want you. And I don't need to ask you this question because I know that you want me too."

Meredith was sure about what she'd said to him. That was what she really wanted. Him. Derek Christopher Shepherd, the Maths teacher. At that moment, she confirmed that it was more than just a crush.

*Leave comments and vote so you can make me happy*


	15. Caribbean Blue

Guys I'm sorry for taking a while to update this but I'm doing my best. Hope you understand ㈎9

As soon as they stopped talking, Meredith started to realize what was happening to her life.

Derek and Phillip were two totally different person. And she was finally understanding that her husband wasn't the love of her life, but even thought she felt like that when she was with him or even thinking of him, she couldn't say that Derek was because they'd just met a few days earlier.

"Meredith, I want you, but I can't have you. I'm not going to interfere in your life but you're married and your husband loves you and is waiting for you. I mean, I can't be the monster who destroyed you marriage."

Derek had some tear drops in his eyes but didn't want it to fall.

"You'd never be a monster. I'm not happy with him anymore. I don't even know if I'm still in love with him."

It was the first time that she'd said it out loud. At the beginning, Meredith didn't want to admit it but it was eating her alive.

"Oh. God. I didn't know that. I'm sorry Mer."

Derek gave her a hug to calm her down. Meredith was sobbing. She didn't love her husband and was cheating on him. She was the type of woman that she always shaded when someone told a story about marriage issues that were 'solved' with betrayal.

"I don't know how to help you but I think it'd be a good idea for us to go home. I can take you to my place if you want to them we can talk, just like friends." Derek had her in his arms and didn't want to let her go.

"Yes.. I think it's a good idea." She was still sobbing and trying to find words to use.

She got her purse and followed him in the way to the car. Once they got in there was a silence. He didn't want say anything because she was fragile and she preferred to keep quiet instead of saying something stupid.

Derek stopped the car in the garage and got his keys. She was with her head down and wanted to stop crying in front of him. She wasn't like that, she never cried in front of other people.

"Hey, it's not a castle but I hope you like it, madam."

Derek was trying to break the ice so used a little bit of humor.

"Thank you, Mr. Shepherd. By the way, it's a lovely place."

Meredith was amazed.

She passed through the kitchen and entered the living room.

There was an enormous balcony in the end of it where you could see the whole city.

Then, a hallway with some doors that leaded to the rooms.

Derek told her to leave her purse on the corner next the couch, turned the TV on, grabbed a blanket and sat next to her.

She looked at him and drowned in his caribbean blue eyes. His look was so intense that she could actually see his emotions. It was like they were having a conversation without talking. They didn't need to talk to understand each other, one look was all they needed.

*Leave comments and vote ㈎9*


	16. Underneath Your Clothes

It's late but I decided to write this one today. Things are getting more intense so I needed to update it. I hope you guys like this one ㈎9

He planted a kiss on her lips. She opened her mouth giving space for his tongue, it was intense, passionate and Meredith could feel his heart beating faster and faster.

He held her and continued kissing her. She started running her fingers through his hair. He put his hand over her leg and started feeling her thigh and she moaned. He thought it would be better to go to his room so carried her in his arms and put her in his bed.

That was the moment that she'd been waiting since day one. She was finally where she wanted to be and with the best company she could ask for.

They haven't known each other for a long time, but that time that they'd spent together was more than enough. They didn't need to go out on a date, they needed each other.

She could feel his erection, so opened his zipper and started caressing his manhood. He moaned with pleasure and kissed her more intensively.

She started peeling off her clothes and helped taking off his shirt and pants.

She was down to her panties and a bra. He took off for her as she took the rest of him.

She was naked, smooth and edible. He laid down on top of her kissing her lips and eyelids then moved slowly to the breasts.

Her nipple were erected and inviting. He sucked one then the other; moved to her stomach, her pubic line then the clit. He moved lower so his tongue could penetrate her. He could see her eyes rolling, while embracing his head and pulling towards her. He pushed one finger and started masturbating her. She was filled with pleasure but wanted to be in control.

She laid in top of him and kissed every single part of his body, then she stopped when she reached his penis. Is was hard like he never been before. She started sucking it slowly and then it got more intense. She fondled every inch of his member while he was urging to be inside her.

He turned positions and got on top one more time. He put a condom and entered her. She was warm, soft and delicate, he couldn't stop kissing her while pulling in and out. She was groaning and after a few minutes they climaxed almost at the same time.

It was like they were synchronized. Their chemistry was perfect and he just feel and laid next to her with a big smile on his face.

* Leave comments and vote ㈎9*


	17. Hummingbird

I'm sorry for not updating it sooner but I'm doing my best! Hope you like this one! ㈎9

Meredith's phone started to ring. The ID showed Phillip Bay.

He had a special ringtone so as soon as Meredith heard it, she jumped out of the bed, grabbing Derek's shirt and her phone.

"Mer, are you okay? I know that we had that fight but I called you all morning and you didn't answer."

She hadn't even noticed. There were 15 missed calls from 9am to 12pm.

"Yes, I am fine. I just needed some fresh air so I went for a walk and I'm going to work in a hour. I'm sorry for not leaving a note or something, I didn't want you to be worried."

Her voice was translating her feelings: guilty mixed with happiness, shame with joy, fear with satisfaction.

"It's ok. I felt like something was going wrong so I decided to call you but I'll try to be awake when you get back and I could cook for us. What do you think?"

"Yeah. Sure. Ok. Hmm sorry Phillip, I have to go but I'll see you tonight."

Meredith didn't even wait for him to answer and hang up the phone. She was nervous and things meant nothing to her at that moment.

Everything was not okay.

She cheated on her husband and it felt great. She never had sex like that before. It was mind blowing but she was still married. She had responsibilities. She had a home, a life with another man. It was wrong in so many levels and she needed to stop thinking about it.

Derek woke up and felt an empty bed, he noticed that his shirt wasn't there so he got a towel and wrapped it around his hip. He saw Meredith in the balcony. She had his shirt on and the wind was blowing her hair. He couldn't stop satring at her, it was like perfection, she was dedicated, he thought about her soft skin, her mind blowing kiss. He couldn't take her out of his mind.

"Hey you, I didn't know you were awake."

Meredith's eyes were red, anyone could tell that she had been crying but Derek didn't know if it'd be better to ask or not. If it was about them, she would never tell him so he started to link things and realized that it was about Phillip.

"The bed was empty so I woke up. I need to ask you that. Were you crying about something I did or about your husband?"

"You weren't supposed to notice that. It was Phillip. He called me and I felt bad about lying even though our sex was out of this world." She tried not to cry again so laughed a little.

"I though so and yeah.. Our sex.. You were amazing."

He got closer to her and held her in his arms. Both were feeling safe there, they wanted to be with each other but Meredith wasn't 100% fine.

"Derek I think I have to go. I need to be at work in less than one hour so.."

"I can take you there, Mer. It'd be a pleasure."

At the same time as she wanted that, she was thinking about Phillip, so she decided to refuse the ride.

"Thank you, but I think it'd be better to call a cab. I don't want you to worry. I'll be fine all by myself."

She used a different tone of voice. She was serious now and he noticed that.

"Hm ok. I'm going out anyway but it's your choice."

Meredith got into the shower. The water was falling over her head and tears were falling from her eyes. She was sobbing. The guilt was eating her alive and she have never done something like that before. She looked at her clock and saw that she only had 10 minutes to get dressed and leave before that cab arrives. She got a towel and started dressing up. She'd have to wear the same outfit that she worn in the morning. A little blue dress and black sneakers. Her hair was still smelling live lavender and was falling on her shoulders. She was glowing and with a big smile on her face.

"So..." She started

"I'll see you tomorrow. " Derek planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"See you."

The smile was now gone. She got back to reality and not even that kiss made her feel better.

Meredith got into the cab and went to work. Her mind was confused, she wasn't paying any attention to anyone. She knew that no one could ever know about that situation so she would have to keep it to herself, not even Cristina was allowed to know and it was killing her.

*Leave comments and vote! ㈎9"


End file.
